Fireworks at the Festival
by stary202
Summary: Sasuke is forced to go with Naruto to a festival, and is having the worst possible time of his life. But maybe, just maybe, Naruto can help show Sasuke that festivals aren't so bad, that is if Sasuke can find Naruto first. One-Shot. Shonen-ai/SasuNaru.


I wrote this one not only because of 4th of July, but because I also wanted to write a shonen-ai story about Sasuke and Naruto, unlike the rest of my stories, mostly major yaoi, where Sasuke's horny at some point in the story and they usually end up havi

I wrote this one not only because I didn't write anything for the 4th of July, but because I also wanted to write a shonen-ai story about Sasuke and Naruto, unlike the rest of my stories, mostly major yaoi, where Sasuke's horny at some point in the story and they usually end up having sex. Not that I don't enjoy reading and writing that, because I do, but I just wanted to have at least one story where Sasuke and Naruto aren't having sex/horny.

Also, if people like this kind of story about Sasuke and Naruto, I'd be happy to do another one like this, with just Shonen-ai and no MAJOR Yaoi.

Info about story- Naruto and Sasuke have been dating for about a month now. Naruto lives with Sasuke in the Uchiha Compound. Sasuke is 17 and Naruto is 16.

"_Thinking"_

"Talking"

Warning- This DOES have shonen-ai, boyxboy love, as in Sasuke and Naruto are more than friends, but they don't have ACTUAL sex in this story. Also a bit of OOCness if you really look. If you don't like this stuff, than DON'T READ IT!! I hate people who read stories, just so they can flame them!! If you do like this stuff, please enjoy after the short disclaimer.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Naruto or the Naruto characters. I DO own Hikari and Kitme, because they are my OCs.

Story- Fireworks at the Festival

"Sasuke, look at all the booths! Are we going to go to them all?! I hope we can. Then again, I do still want to have time to get a good seat for the fireworks, but that's later on so I guess I shouldn't worry about that now, but if we stray to far from the lake we won't have enough time to come back to watch, so-" Naruto rambled as he looked around at all the colorful booths.

"Are you going to let me answer your first question or are you just going to keep rambling to yourself, dobe?" Sasuke said with a sigh.

See, Sasuke did NOT like being drag places, especially festivals.

"_Festivals are too damn loud, fucking obnostious, there's no privacy whatsoever, etc. I can't believe I let the dobe drag me here. I'm an Uchiha for crying out loud. I should've just said no." _Sasuke mused to himself as he recalled why he even went along with Naruto to this 'damn' festival.

-**FLASHBACK TO TWO HOURS EARLIER**-

"Hey Sasuke! I just found out that there's a **hanabi(1)**festival tonight!" Naruto yelled, from the kitchen as he looked at the newspaper, to Sasuke, who was in the living room watching TV, "It's supposed to be huge and they're even going to shoot of fireworks by the lake."

"And I care…why, dobe?" Sasuke said in his usual, I-don't-give-a-damn-what-you-say, voice.

"Can we go?" Naruto said while walking into the living room to sit on Sasuke's lap, facing him, "Pleassssseeeeeeeeee."

"No."

"Oh come on, Sasuke. We didn't do anything for the 4th of July, so can't we just-"

"No."

"Sasuke, plllleeeeaaaaaasssseeeee." Naruto said while getting so close to him that their lips were almost touching, and Sasuke could feel Naruto's breath intermingling with his own.

"No."

"Fine. I didn't want to do this, teme, but you've forced my hand-"

"You have nothing on me, dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"No sex." Naruto said in a serious tone, turning his head for emphasis.

"Wha!" Sasuke said, loosing his Uchiha for a second, and letting his smirk faulter.

"You heard me, no sex until the next festival, if we don't go to this one."

"When's the next festival?"

"In about a month or two."

"_A month or two!! I can't wait that long for sex!" _Sasuke whined in his head, but then regained his Uchiha, said, "Fine, now get off of me."

"Really! Yeah!!" Naruto squealed like a girl as he rushed to get his festival kimono on, thinking, "_I didn't think that'd actually work. I mean, if Sasuke would ever actually read the paper, he'd know that the next festival is in a week! Oh well, he can find that out for himself. No need to ruin the fun!" _

Sasuke groan before hoisting himself of the couch to go change.

--Thirty Minutes Later-- 

"Come on, dobe. I don't have all day. How long does it take you to put on a kimono?" Sasuke yelled up the steps as he waited in the entry way for Naruto to come down, dressed in a light and dark blue, plaid kimono, "_I've been waiting here for 20 minutes. I swear, sometimes I doubt if he's a girl or not."_

"I'm coming down right now, teme." Naruto said with a pout as he walked down to get his sandals on.

As soon as Sasuke saw Naruto, he didn't mind having to wait 20 minutes for him.

Naruto was dressed in a…wait for it…orange, pink and blue-flowered kimono, with a big light-green sash, (don't know what they're called) wrapped around his waist, tied in a bow(2).

It would have been a special moment if Sasuke hadn't come out of his daze, when Naruto said, "Are you going to stare all day, teme, or are we going to go to the festival?"

Sasuke snapped out of his dazed and without thinking, came back with one of his rude remarks and said, "Sorry. Just trying to figure out if you really are a girl or not. I mean, what kind of guy where's pink?"

Naruto blushed, "Shut up, TEME!" and rushed out the door, Sasuke following suit.

--**FLASHBACK ENDED**--

So that's how they ended up here. Naruto amazed by all the booths, and Sasuke mumbling to himself about all the ways to get Naruto back for dragging him here.

In fact, Sasuke was so caught up in his little musings that he didn't even pay attention when Naruto said, "I'll be right back," pointed to one of the booths, and ran off.

**Naruto POV-**

"TAKOYAKI! GET YOUR TAKOYAKI HERE!" I heard the man behind the booth yell(3).

"I'll take two boxes ,please." I said politely, "_Even I can be polite when I want to be."_

"Sure thing, here you-" the man began, but when he got a good look at who had ordered, he said, "Get out of here ,monster. I only sell to humans, not horrid-beasts like you."

I could see the people around the booth that heard turned to look what the man had meant. I saw some of the people starting to backing away, others pushed me away, while most just gave me dirty looks and started snickering.

I decided to just turn and walk back to Sasuke. "_Maybe Sasuke was right. Maybe we shouldn't have come to this festival."_

"Excused me sir, but if you're not going to give them to him, may I have those?" I heard a strange, but familiar voice say, but I had already turned around, so I didn't get to look who it was, but I assumed it was just one of the villagers just trying to rub it in my face that they had gotten some and I hadn't.

"Sure, young lady." The man said, and assuming by the noise I heard behind me, he handed the girl the two boxes, that were suppose to go to me.

"Thank you, and by the way…" The girl said, while taking the food and giving the man her money, as I heard her start to walk closer to me, than stop to say, "That 'monster' you are referring to, happens to be very good friends with the Hokage and I, and happens to be the boyfriend of Sasuke _Uchiha. _I wonder how he'd take it if he knew his _boyfriend_ was being treated so badly?"

"_Wha!"_ I thought as I stopped walking, "_Did I __really__ just hear what I think I heard?"_

I felt/heard everyone cease movement and talking, I think probably because it was taking them a moment to process what the girl had said.

I wanted to thank the stranger for saying those things, and being so kind to me, but when I turned around, I was crowded by people all trying to apologize and beg for forgiveness. I tried to see through the crowd, but with no prevail.

"It's okay everyone. I forgive you, now if you'd please let me pass, I'd like to get back to Sasuke." I said, trying to squeeze out of the crowd.

"Oh of course, great one." I heard many people say as they all backed away, letting me pass. "_I really do hate these two-faced people who are calling me 'monster' one minute and calling me 'great one' the next."_

I tried to first find the girl who had been so kind to me, but with so many people, I couldn't tell who was the girl, so I than tried to find Sasuke, but when I looked to where I had left him, he was also nowhere to be seen.

**Sasuke POV-**

"_Where the hell did that dobe go?" I thought angrily as I search for Naruto, "One minute I'm watching him look at all the booths, than I stop to think of a way to get back at him for taking me to this hiorrid place, than I look up to watch him some more and he's gone. Now I have to spend __my__ time looking for him, which I 've already been doing for the past half hour. How big __is__ this festival? God, that idiot is going to pay."_

"Oh there you are, Sasuke!" I heard a voice behind me, which I quickly turned around to see who it was.

"Oh! Hey, Hikari." I groaned in annoyance.

"What, were you hoping I was Naruto?" I hate how she always has that ability top read minds.

"Hn." I once again groaned.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'!" Hikari said, and I could just feel the truimp in her voice at being right.

"Is there something you want, Hikari, or are you just here to bug me? I'm busy ,so if you don't mind, I'd like to-" I began to say but was cut of by Hikari.

"Actually there is something I wanted to tell you. It has something to do with Naruto." At that I actually began to pay attention to what she was saying, "I saw him over at the Takoyaki Stand, trying to get some for him and you, but the man at the booth, and some other nasty villagers wouldn't give him any. If you go now, you still might catch him."

I growled in anger, thinking, "_No one. __No one__ bullies __my__ Naruto and gets away with it."_

"Thanks, Hikari, I got to go." I said getting ready to go to the Takoyaki stand.

"Wait!" I heard her, and turned around just in time to catch to boxes of what looked to have Takoyaki in them, "Naruto was trying to get these. I'm sure he'd be happy if you shared them with him when you're watching the fireworks. Remember, they do start in 2 hours, so you'd better hurry if you want to get good seats."

"Got it." and with that I took of to find Naruto, knowing fully that it'd take me at least 30 minutes to get over to Naruto, because I was on the complete opposite side of the festival.

**--1 hour and 30 minutes till the fireworks--**

**Normal POV-**

Sasuke finally made it to the Takoyaki stand, but didn't see Naruto anywhere, "_That dobe is dead when I see him."_

"Oh, Uchiha-san. Is there anything I can do for you?" The man running the takoyaki stand said.

"Is it true that Naruto came by here?" Sasuke asked, annoyed that the man was treating him well but hadn't treated his boyfriend the same.

"You mean the mon-your boyfriend? Yes actually. I think he said something about going to the Aisukuri-mu(4) stand. It's about 15 minutes from here if you go left ,than straight, than right at the Kushiyaki**(5) stand, and it should be straight ahead." The man said kindly.**

**"Hn." Sasuke said while he was about to go left, but remembered what Hikari had said, and turned around to get right up in the owner of the Takoyaki booth's face, and said, "By the way, if you're not gone by the time I come back with Naruto, you might not wake up tomorrow. And you should remember, 'NO ONE INSULTS MY BOYFRIEND'!!" and with that, Sasuke left for the Aisukuri-mu stand.**

**--****1 hour before fireworks--**

"Hey lady, do you see a blonde, spiky-haired dobe come through here?" Sasuke asked the lady who was working at the Aisukuri-mu stand.

"Oh yes, I think his name was Naruto…something…Oh yeah Naruto Uzumaki!" The lady said, happy that she had remembered his name.

"So he was here?! Do you know where he went?" Sasuke said, very annoyed by all the things that had happened.

"Oh yes. He was so very kind to me. I even gave him a free ice-cream!" The lady said happily, "I was going to give him more ,but he said he had to go to find a good spot for the fireworks, so you should find him by the lake, but you better hurry because it takes at least 40 minutes to get to the lake from here."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks." Sasuke said, getting really sick and tired of running around, as he left for the lake.

--**15 minutes before fireworks--**

"_I wonder where Sasuke is. I looked all over for him, but he was nowhere to be found." _Naruto thought while eating his free ice-cream, "_I mean, I know the Teme didn't want to be here, but he wouldn't have left me here…would he?"_

"THERE YOU ARE!!" Naruto heard someone yell loudly from behind him. He turned around to face who ever was yelling and got a big surprise.

Sasuke was standing behind him, panting heavily, and pointing an accusing finger at him, which made the people around Sasuke stare in surprise, for Uchihas were known to be cool and quiet.

"Hey Sasuke, there you-" Naruto began but was stopped when Sasuke walked over to him and yanked him up to his face by his Kimono.

"Don't 'Hey, Sasuke' me. Do you know what I've been doing for the last two hours? Hmmm? Well I've been looking for YOU!! That's what!! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!!" Sasuke yelled but afterwards come down, let Naruto go and sat beside him, still a bit frustrated, "This whole fucking festival is annoying."

"Well, I'm glad you got that out of your system. Now, do you want some ice-cream?" Naruto said while holding his ice-cream up to Sasuke's face.

"You know what, yes, yes I do." Sasuke said while grabbing the hand of Naruto's that was holding the ice-cream, and bringing it up to his mouth to lick.

When Sasuke was done licking the ice-cream, Naruto ate the rest in one gulp, than settle his head on Sasuke's shoulder, getting comfortable to watch the fireworks.

"What am I, your human-pillow?" Sasuke said with a joking tone.

"Yes. Yes you are." Naruto said while he smiled his one-of-a-kind grin up at Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't resist the temptation any longer and grabbed Naruto's chin, making Naruto's lips connect with his, for a sweet, and gentle kiss, which only lasted for about a minute.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto said as he moved so that he was in Sasuke's lap and snuggled into his chest.

"Love you too, dobe." Sasuke said, with a genuine smile on his face as he thought, "_Maybe the going to this festival wasn't __so__ bad."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Well, I hope you liked it. I rated this M just to be safe, even though their wasn't major yaoi.

Also, if you hadn't noticed, Sasuke was being a little OOC at the end, but I thought it was funny so I put that in there. I hope you liked it!!

I hope that you review,

-Stary202

1) **Hanabi literally is Japanese for 'Fireworks'.**

2) In Japan, girls are usually the only ones that have bows wrapped around their waist when wearing Kimonos.

3) Takoyaki is Japanese for 'Octopus Dumplings'.

4) **Aisukuri-mu is Japanese for 'ice cream'.**

5) Kushiyaki is Japanese for '**persimmons dried on skewers'.**


End file.
